La Liste
by Yukipi
Summary: Dumbledore demande à Harry de ne plus répondre aux provocations. Mais quand on mélange un certain serpent trop exaspérant, un cours de potion et de l'excitation. Ca donne un Harry assez heureux en fin de compte. Mais ... que vient faire La Liste dans tout ça ? Male/Male


_Dumbledore demande à Harry de ne plus répondre aux provocations. Mais quand on mélange un certain serpent trop exaspérant, un cours de potion et de l'excitation. Cela donne un Harry assez heureux en fin de compte. Mais ... que vient faire une liste dans tout ça ?_

_Une amie m'a demandée qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire avec : demander, fiche, carton, gâteau, téléphone et bijoux. Voici ce que j'en ai fait ! _

****** HPDM **** DMHP**** HPDM **** DMHP**** HPDM **** **

A la demande de Dumbledore, Harry avait arrêté de répondre aux provocations d'un certain serpentard. C'est ainsi qu'à un cours de potion, il ne rechigna pas à s'installer à côté de Draco Malfoy à la demande (ou devrions nous dire à l'ordre hargneux ?) du professeur de potion.

Evidemment, il aurait été trop beau que le blond se tienne tranquille pendant les deux secondes qu'il fallut à Harry pour s'installer sur son siège. C'était comme demander à Voldy d'arrêter de rêver de dominer le monde.

Priant Merlin de réussir à tenir les deux heures de cours, sachant que deux secondes étaient déjà de trop, Harry finit de sortir ses affaires de son sac. Soupirant, il se concentra sur le tableau, n'écoutant pas son voisin de table. Alors qu'il allait recopier les instructions, les mots de sa Némésis éclatèrent sa bulle.

"Alors Potter, tu ne réponds pas ? Donc tu confirmes que tu es gay. Peut-être même que je te fais trop d'effet et c'est pourquoi tu n'oses plus me regarder ou me répondre."

Ayant plus qu'assez des propos du serpentard et voulant voir sa réaction, le brun lui répondit en faisant attention de n'être entendu que par lui. Ne voulant pas non plus, que le téléphone arabe s'active à ses frais.

"Tu ferais mieux de te taire ...

- Que crois-tu faire en me donnant un ordre ! On ne donne pas d'ordre au Malfoy !

-Ce n'est pas un ordre mais un conseil. Tu ne sais pas quel effet me fais ta voix ou ta proximité."

Le blond resta un instant bouche-bée puis sembla se rappeler que ce n'était pas digne du prince des serpentards de rester ainsi et surtout sans mot. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il répliqua :

"Allons le Balafré, je te fais tant d'effet que tu peines à te retenir de me sauter dessus ?

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point, la fouine."

Soudain, un sourire malicieux se glissa sur les lèvres du Survivant, puis se penchant vers le serpentard, il lui murmura :

" Tu veux sentir à quel point ? "

Puis sans laisser de temps à Drago d'assimiler ses paroles, Harry lui prit la main et la posa à un endroit stratégique de son corps. Aussitôt fait, l'Elu eut l'image incongrue d'un carton rouge dans son esprit (l'influence de Dean pour le football étant assez forte pour de pauvres esprits impressionnables). Il sut qu'il venait de faire la pire faute commise (avant même celle d'avoir l'idée de découvrir les origines des drôles de bruits dans la chambre parentale des Dursley, une nuit, ce qui veut tout dire !).

En effet, déjà passablement excité par cette joute verbale (car soyons honnêtes, la fouine était sexy, surtout quand on se prend la tête avec), le voilà dur comme un roc !

Retenant un gémissement, il leva la tête et vit le visage plus qu'intéressant de son compagnon. Le visage rouge, les pupilles dilatées, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant et la main toujours sur Harry alors que celui-ci l'avait relâché.

Rectification, une fouine rougissante ETAIT sexy ! Malfoy n'était que des plus désirables ainsi, selon l'Elu.

"Tu sais que je ne tiens plus la main, la fouine. Tu peux l'enlever maintenant, tu sais ? A part si tu veux m'aider avec mon ... petit ... gros problème ? "

Rougissant violemment, Drago enleva rapidement sa main et rabattit les pans de sa robe devant lui.

"Tu ... tu ...

- Je ?

- Tu ... TU M'AS FAIT TOUCHER TES BIJOUX ! "

Le silence déjà présent sembla s'alourdir dans la classe avant qu'Harry ne réponde :

" Pas besoin de hurler, si j'avais su que toucher un bijou t'énerverait autant, je l'aurais fait avant !"

Les autres élèves regardait les deux Némésis dans l'incrédulité (il faut quand même avoir des couilles pour hurler dans la classe de Snape !) et la curiosité (Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ! Pour une fois qu'il se passait un truc intéressant dans la classe de Snape !), alors que Snape hurlait sur Harry (ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes).

Le cours se termina sur un rougissant Drago, un Harry excité, un Snape fulminant et une potion à peu près réussite selon les normes d'Harry mais désastreuses selon celles des autres, surtout celles de Snape. Mais ne nous attardons pas dessus.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas, qu'Hermione put poser la question qui l'avait démangée toute l'après-midi.

" Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy ? "

Levant la tête de sa tarte à la mélasse, il marmonna vaguement autour de sa cuillère, la léchant en fixant quelque chose derrière Hermione.

"Mmh ?

- Pourquoi Malfoy a hurlé comme ça en cours de potion ?

- Oh ! Il a juste touché à mes bijoux.

- Tes bijoux ? Mais Harry ... Tu ne portes pas de bijoux ! "

La fixant d'un air surpris et avec l'air de dire "ma pauvre fille, il faut vraiment tout te dire".

" Hermione, tous les garçons ont des bijoux."

Alors que Ron s'étouffait sur son gâteau, que Harry souriait de manière carnassière, Hermione s'énervait des phrases sibyllines du Survivant.

" Tous les garçons ne portent pas de bijoux !

- Bien sûr que si ! Ou j'espère pour eux, les pauvres, c'est précieux les bijoux de familles pour un garçon. "

La réalisation se lit sur le visage d'Hermione ainsi qu'une belle rougeur.

Après une dernière lèche sur sa cuillère en fixant Malfoy, qui semblait hésiter entre s'enfuir en courant ou continuer à fixer cette langue impertinente, Harry sortit une fiche de sa robe et l'ouvrit. On pouvait voir au sommet le titre _Les choses à faire avant de rencontrer Voldy_, puis il cocha **faire tourner en bourrique Hermione** et **Faire rougir Malfoy**. Les prochains étaient **Habiller Snape en tutu rose** et **Draguer la Fouine**.

Mmmmh, la journée de demain allait être remplie.

****** DMHP **** HPDM**** DMHP **** HPDM**** DMHP **** **

_Et voici la fin du OS ! En espérant que vous avez eu plaisir à le lire ^^_

_Si vous avez des critiques (constructives s'il vous plaît, pas des critiques justes pour vous amusez ou m'injuriez), des remarques ou tout simplement pour me que vous avez aimé (ou pas, je ne me vexerai pas)._

_Ah et aussi, si vous avez un couple et des idées que vous voulez que j'écrive, je suis toute ouïe ! Je pense que Draconix doit en avoir marre que je lui demande des mots et des couples XP_


End file.
